Brownie (NPC)
Brownies are magical beings that can help the player in many ways. They act mainly as NPCs. Shopkeeper A brownie elf watching a Personal Shop. * A Personal Shop Brownie Work-For-Hire Contract can be purchased at any bank (except those in residential areas). They are priced between 2,250g to 3,250g, depending on which bank a contract is bought from. * When you set up a Personal Shop, you may right-click and use the contract to have the brownie watch over your shop. The reason for using a brownie is so a player doesn't have to watch over the shop themselves or have their pet do it. * The contract takes up 2x2 inventory spaces and cannot be moved after the brownie is set up. * A player may use the same contract any number of times within a 24 hour period, real-time. This allows a player to reopen a shop in case they are disconnected or wish to close down the shop for a period of time. However, if the shop license has received any gold then it cannot be re-opened but another shop license may be bought and the same brownie contract can be used with it. ** A shop will remain open until it is either closed by the player or the player logs out or changes channels. Even if a brownie runs out of time, the shop will remain open. * The contract's 24 hour time limit will start counting down the first time a brownie is set up to watch over a personal shop and will continue to do so even after a shop is closed down. * A Brownie cannot be removed from an open shop. If you wish to remove a Brownie yet keep your shop open, you must close the shop and re-open it (this may require the purchase of another Merchant License) without replacing the Brownie. * Brownies come in three colors: green, purple, and red. The color of the brownie is also shown on its contract, so a player can choose which brownie they prefer. There is no difference between different colored shopkeeper brownies except in appearance. In-House Brownie Rental * If you own a house, you may rent a life-skill-using brownie for a few hours real-time. ** More expensive brownies have higher-rank life skills, up to a max of rank 6. ** Rank D Brownies cost 10,000G and work for 3 hours. ** Rank 6 Brownies cost 50,000G and work for only one hour. * The brownie will work in your house; it requires the proper equipment and materials to be set-up for it (e.g. a Loom if it is a Weaving Brownie). Remember, the equipment lasts for only a set number of uses. ** You must also supply them the materials to work with. * Rental Brownie Types: ** Weaving requires a Loom and/or Spinning Wheel. ** Refining requires a Furnace. A Refining Brownie is sometimes incorrectly referred to as a Blacksmith Brownie. * To start the Brownie, talk to it and a window will open. Simply load up all the items you want it to work with, and choose what you want it to make, then press "Start" for it to begin working. ** Up to 100 units of a material may be loaded in each square. There are 6 squares available for use. ** The "Item Produced" side of the window is where the Brownie puts everything it has made. You may simply click and drag them from the window into your inventory. *** You must remove these items from the Brownie before your house's lease is over or you will lose them until the next time you own a house and hire a Brownie. ** The "Dump" button destroys all items. Be careful! * The house-management brownie is a different sort of brownie. It doesn't require payment and manages your home while you are away. See Housing for more info. You cannot move or remove this brownie; it will always be centered in your house. Trivia * In British and Scottish mythologies, Brownies are mythical household spirits that are usually dressed in brown. Sometimes depicted as elves, they tend to linger in a house or farm, tending to it for centuries.